Makeup
by Kat nee-san
Summary: When visiting the circus is undone on the list Rai offers Salvador that he will do anything to make it up to him. What will Salvador ask for? Xiaolin Chronicles episedo 9 with a twist! Get ready for smut


**Makeup**

**After sawing episode 9 I couldn't help but feel like I had to be the first one to write a story of Raimndo and Salvador as a romantic couple, even tought I think their relationship is more father-son like. Anyway, read and enyoj. And yep. Salvador is kinda like a podophile paired with Rai but then the same goes for Chase x Jack too. (No offense for the Chack fans, I think they are cute together, but my favorite is Rai and Rai only).**

* * *

**A Salvador and Raimundo two-shot. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Contains consensual sexual contact.**

**Takes place at Xiaolin Chronicles episode 9, Xiaolin Redemption.**

* * *

**Words: 1,439**

* * *

**Summary: When visiting the circus is undone on the list Rai offers Salvador that he will do anything to make it up to him. What will Salvador ask for?**

**Xiaolin Chronicles episedo 9 with a twist! Get ready for smut~**

* * *

**Third person's pow**

Rai and Salvador just finished their go-kart race in the Go-kart Field.

"There, go-kart racing. That's almost everything you always wanted to do. Uhmm. Sorry we didn't have time to go to the c-circus."

"No problem Rai, and thanks. I would never forget what you did for me."

_(AN: This is what did happened in the episode. Now let's see what the TV didn't show. Of course only in my perverted mind.)_

"But still, I would like to make it up to you, is there anything I can do?"

"Well, maybe one thing."

"What? I'll do anything, I promise!"

"Let's go up to the changing room, I will tell you there."

"Okay."

* * *

**In the changing room**

When they got in the changing room there were no one around them.

_(AN: They already took of their racing booth, helmets and gloves.)_

_**CLICK**_

Rai turned around at the sound of the door locking and he looked up at Salvador with a questioning look on his face.

"Why did you look it?"

"Because I want no one to interrupt us."

"Interrupt us in what? Changing clothes?"

"No, in this." - Salvador said as he stepped closer until Rai was trapped between him and the wall.

'What-" - Rai was cut off by Sal's lips on his.

His eyes windened, just as his mind started to process that the older man just kissed him the lizard man pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"This is what you can do for me, give yourself to me."

"I-I.."

"You promised, and I know you want it too, I saw the way you looked at me while I was dressing. Don't even deny it boy. I can feel it."

"I-I.. No.. This.."

"Just let it go boy."

Whit this Salvador leaned in and captured the younger boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Seeing that the Dragon of Wind didn't give in easily he bit the boy's bottom lip making him gasp. Using the opportunity he invited himself in the xiaolin warrior's mounth, enjoying the warm feeling and sweet taste.

Raimundo coldn't help but moah and melt into the kiss, his body heating up when Salvador's tongue started playing with his, silently asking Rai to join him in the sensual dance.

Rai shyly started moving his tongue against Salvador's, the reaction immediaste. Both of them moaned deeply.

Soon, way too soon for their liking they had to bart for oxigen, a string of saliva connecting thir lips.

Salvador slowly started to plant kisses on the young monk's face and jaw line, making the other release a sigh of pleasure.

Rai was writhing beneath the bigger man, whole body flushed a nice shade of scarlet, eyes hazy with lust that Salvador just couldn't get enough of.

The evil guy lifted Rai's right leg, holding, and caressing his thight, making the boy shiver. He pushed himself between the boy's parted legs and rubbed his hard crotch against the younger's growing erection making him whimper.

He continued to rub against the boy and just look in the boy's eyes while doing it for a couple of more minutes, then grabbed the boys tights from the back and locked his legs aroung his waist, rutting against the youngling.

"Ah! S-Salvador!" - Rai screamed, feeling oh-so-hot all over.

He tried to put his hands around the taller man's neck but he couldn't because of the chains.

"S-Sal.. the chains.. let's take them off.."

"Alright dear, now where are the keys?"

"With... oh no.."

"What?" - Sal asked while stopping his movents.

"Omi, has them.." - Rai answered, faceplaming.

"Then we will do it whit it on."

"Yeah, right. Wait, WHAT?!"

Salvador pushed away from the wall and laid Rai down on one of the benchs.

Rai squeked when Salvador literally ripped his cloth off of him and then himself, leaving them in only boxers.

Sal placed a hot kiss on Rai's lips then trailed down his neck, leaving bruises after themselves.

His right hand was stroking Rai's inner thgiht, the right one slowly moving up the boy's chest unti it reached the boy's nipples.

His kisses reached his chest too and he kissed his rosy buds affectivly, he started to suck the left nipple, giving it small bites and tweaking the other one.

All the while Raimundo was moaning loudly, his left hand was crawling at the bench while his right was on his mouth, trying to keep his voice low, but he almost screamed when he felt the older man groping him down there.

His legs trembeled and a broken "Please" left his lips.

Sal took the hint and pulled back, kissing the boy, then pulling his green boxers down his slender legs.

Raimundo blushed hard, and closed his legs shyly, watching as Salvador's eyes darkened with lust.

He just started for a minute before quickly pullin the boy's legs apart and shallowing his leght making the boy scream.

Raimundo's eyes were unfocused, he was taking breathes at a fact pace, his body shaking as Salvador bobbed his head up and down between his legs. He never felt anything like this before.

He was token out of his state by fingers poking his face. He quickly got what Salvador wanted from him and started sucking on the fingers, coating them is saliva.

Salvador moaned at the feeling around his fingers and it sent shivers down the other's spine.

When Rai decide that the fingers were wet enough he released them and watched as Salvador let go of his leght.

"It will be uncomfortable at first but you will get used to it." - He said as he slowly circled his fingers around Rai's entrace then slipped one in the tight hole.

He waited until the boy relaxed then started to moving it in and out, when the finger was moving easily he he added a second finger too and scrissored them, this time Rai whimpered, but adjust in no time and i the matter of one or two minutes there were three fingers moving in and out of him.

"A-Ahhh~ S-Sallll~ I-Im re~ady! Take mehhh~ P-Please!" - The xiaolin warrior moaned, fucking the fingers deeper inside himself.

"As you wish." - Sal said as he pulled his fingers out, earing a whiper.

"Get me nice and wet for you baby." - He said as he pulled his aching cock out of his boxers and yanked Rai up by the handcuffs.

The dragon wasted no time in engulfing the large member, sucking on it like a fucking pro, Sal moaned and gripped the boy's hair with both hands, fucking his mouth while Rai was holding him by the hips.

When the man felt that he was about the expload he pulled the boy off of his dick and laid him back down on the bench.

"It's gonna hurt, but it will feel awesome later, I promise." - He said as he pushed his wet cock against his hole and Rai just nodded.

Then he pushed in.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry but as I said it's two-shot. Yeah, I know. I'm evil but don't worry, I will finish it in no time just give me oh-so-sweet reviews. I'm feed on them! :D**

**Oh, and please tell me if I made any grammar errors because I will fix them as soon as I can. And sorry for my poor english! TT_TT**

**R&R!**

**~Kathy**


End file.
